


Birthday Surprise

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cake, Damian's birthday, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 21, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 21 Damian's BirthdayCake in the Dupain-Cheng Wayne household is usually better.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Damian blew the candles out on the cake his son made. 

"Take a bite, Daddy!" Lyon shouted. 

Marinette cringed slightly, "Lyon made this all by himself! Without any help." 

Damian nodded and took a hesitant bite, "Yummm." 

Lyon smiled happily before running out of the room. 

When Lyon was out of earshot Damian slowly let the cake out of his mouth. 

"What did he put in it?" 

Marinette shrugged sheepishly, "Love?" 


End file.
